Meeting Your Family
by LunaWerewolf013
Summary: Rose and Scorpius take each other to meet their family. And to reveal that they're dating. Their reactions are . . .
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Rose's grip on his arm tightened.

They were going home for Christmas break. And they were going to reveal their relationship to her parents. Scorpius's parents didn't know a thing about it, either, but he had told her that it would be wiser to face her family first, so they could get it over with. No doubt, Rose's dad was going to be furious. Before Rose had went on the Hogwarts Express, when she was 11, he had made it clear that she and Scorpius shouldn't be . . . friendly with each other.

"Hey Scorpius, Rose," Albus greeted them as he entered their compartment.

Rose smiled at him, while Scorpius replied, "Hi,"

"So you two are finally going to . . .?"

Rose nodded.

"Great! Can't wait to see this . . ."

"What do you mean? You're going to be at home. Right . . .?" Rose said those words with uncertainty.

"Oh, darn it, it was supposed to be a surprise. Our families are going to live together during Christmas break. Mum accidently revealed it to me in one of her letters. In the next, she told me to not tell any one you."

"Great! So we'll also have to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny . . . I hope they don't take it too badly . . ."

"But think about it. This is Harry Potter we're talking about. Surely he wouldn't let me be . . . I mean he took mercy on the man who betrayed his parents." Scorpius pointed out.

"Oh and Scorpius? What did you tell your parents? They'll be wondering if you don't come home. " Rose wanted to know.

"I told them I had a girlfriend and I was going to meet her family. Promised them they'd get the chance to meet her by next week. Which wasn't a lie, I just didn't tell them who she was."

"Rose?" She looked up. It was one of her closest friends, Macy. "Just wondering if I could sit here?"

"Sure,"

Macy sat down by Albus, and said, "If you get disinherited, you're welcome to live with me."

Rose cringed, but quickly said, "Shut up,"

Macy grinned, "You know, I always love to tease."

There was some silence before they started chatting.

"See them?" Albus asked.

"No, wait! Yes, oh never mind, or maybe . . .? No, no, I think it's them! Near Luna, see them?"

Albus scanned the crowd before responding, "Yeah, I see them!"

They came out a few minutes later.

Hermione approached them. "Rose, oh you've grown so much!"

Ron was still himself. "You know, I didn't see Draco and his wife . . . you think -?"

Hermione smiled, but said, "No, Ron, I'm sure he was not disinherited."

"Maybe he's dating a Muggle-born or a half-blood, or even a Muggle! And that's why -"

Ginny laughed, "Draco changed."

"Yeah, well I really doubt it."

"Not the best comeback." Hermione teased.

Ron grinned at her. "Well -"

Harry looked nervous, but said, "Scorpius's coming with us."

Silence. Then: "What?" Ron said it like he thought he hadn't heard it correctly.

"Scorpius, he's not- his parents aren't here because we're going to take him."

"Wait, what do you-"

"You heard me correctly, Ron. Scorpius is coming with us."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged surprised looks, before Hermione suggested that they go.

With Scorpius, she added, when Ron tried to leave without him.

"So Rose, why-?"

She cut him off. And with a deep breath, she said, "Scorpius and I are dating."

Ron was speechless.

"Rose," he started.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, kinda short, but whatever. I don't know . . . kinda hard to come up with dramatic scenes. Anyone have any ideas?**

"Rose! HOW could you?" Ron shouted at her.

Rose winced slightly but she was in Gryffindor. Of course she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Dad, if you don't approve, fine. I'll just run away from home." She said, daringly.

Albus's eyes widened, impressed. Lily stared at Rose, admiringly. James smirked at Ron's shocked expression. Her younger brother, Hugo simply smiled at her.

"Look, Rose, I won't let you marry this, this _pure-blood_ -"

"He's in Gryffindor!" Lily said at once.

"So?"

"Well, Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals . . . isn't Scorpius being in Gryffindor a sign of . . .?"

"Still! Rose -"

"And you can't talk!" Hermione said, defensively. "You're pure-blood yourself."

"Hermione, stay out of this," Ron growled.

"No," Hermione replied stubbornly, "I'm her mother which, by the way Ron means that I'm her guardian too."

"You APPROVE of our daughter marrying this -"

"Who said they would be marrying each other? For example, we were all so sure that you would end up marrying Lavender, you two used to snog all over the place -" Harry had finally spoken up.

Red flushed red. "Harry, please -"

"Why do you think Scorpius hadn't changed? Or should I say, isn't Slytherin material? After all if Draco changed, then that means Scorpius was raised . . ." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"This is Scorpius we're talking about! Draco's son! This is the son of the boy who joined the Death Eaters, joined Lord V-Voldemort!"

"Dad! Scorpius isn't what you think! He's -" Rose stepped forwards. Their support was helpful, but she was going to give a hand in getting her dad's consent.

"No, Rose! I absolutely forbid you to see this -"

Everyone heard glass shatter. Rose turned her eyes to her aunt. Ginny was shaking with, what seemed like anger. Rose could see Lily take a small retreating step back and even James gulp.

Ginny could and would be nice if she wanted to. But now . . .

"Ron, we need to talk." She said coldly dragging him into another room, while everyone else exchanged worried and anxious looks.

**Hope you like it. Peace! And I'm out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Another chapter! :)**

Rose felt a bit frightened as her aunt had dragged her dad into another room. What would happen? Wrestling? A duel? Or some shouting? She looked around at everyone else.

Harry seemed tempted to go follow Ron and Ginny, but Hermione was motioning for him to stay. James was suddenly very interesting in his fingernails, while Albus and Scorpius shared uneasy looks. Her younger brother, Hugo, was staring at the door Ron and Ginny had exited out of, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Lily was looking at Rose with meaningful sympathy.

A few seconds later, they heard it. Ginny's raised, infuriated voice. "YOU FILTHY HYPOCRITE!"

James instantly raced to the door. "It's locked!" He annouced and looked at them, silently requesting some help from the others.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?" Lily hollered at him.

"Oh! You're right," James agreed as he whipped out his wand.

"Wait! No James, we shouldn't wreck Hermione's house . . ." Harry said as he gestured for James to lower his wand.

"But -"

"Ginny, you want your niece to -" Ron's casual voice calmed them.

"Ron, I think Draco changed, he didn't marry that brat, Pansy . . ."

Rose eavsdropped through the door. It appeared that everyone else was doing the same.

"I don't want my daughter to be marrying the wrong -"

"I'm sure Rose can make the right choices when it comes to -"

"She'll still very young, she's only in her fifth year, too -"

"Harry dated Cho in his fifth year!" The words seemed to make Ginny uncomfortable, but she continued. "And they were very happy together until -"

Harry blushed and Rose smiled, amused. "So I could have had this Cho girl as my mother . . ." James muttered softly and winked at her.

"What do you mean, happy together? Their Valentine's date was a disaster!"

"Well it was just because Harry worded meeting Hermione wrong . . . And Cho wasn't completely over Cedric . . ."

"See? See what I mean? Dating at a young age is just too complicated."

"You and Lavender -"

"Leave my love life out of this!"

"Once again, hypocrite . . . you disapprove of me kissing my boyfriend at all, yet you snogged Lavender everywhere in your sixth year . . ."

There was silence before Hermione knocked on the door. "Ginny, could you . . .?"

"Of course," Ginny unlocked the door. She and Ron came back into the room.

Ron sighed before saying, "You know what? I don't care . . . if you worry so much about your blood purity, then marry the boy . . ."

"WHAT?" Rose was offended. "I have a Muggle-born as my mother, I'm a half-blood, of course I wouldn't be . . ."

Her dad grinned at her. "I was joking," He told her.

"Thank you, sir," Scorpius finally spoken up.

"And um, dad?" Rose began.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Next week, I'm going to go meet Scorpius's family . . ." She smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, what?"

**Hope you like. I'm out. PEACE! ;)**


End file.
